


Surprises

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Some Swearing, Touching, i cannot get enough of them, more Rickeen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon always manages to surprise Shireen. This time, she wants to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Kissing Shireen quickly became one of Rickon’s favorite things to do. She never seemed to expect them; no matter how often Rickon did it. Rickon loved her small gasps and squeals when he would suddenly kiss her. It was like she wanted a reason for it, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with her and let her know how much she meant to him. 

In the past few weeks of dating Shireen, Rickon had managed to surprise her with a kiss at least once a day. Sometimes he would remember that he hadn’t kissed her when he was falling asleep, at which point he would sneak out of his house and run over to hers. He would, of course, wait patiently for her to open a door or window, but then he would kiss her twice: once on the cheek, once on the mouth. Then, he’d run back home to actually get some sleep. Oftentimes, he would leave her standing there in confusion, so he made sure to text her when he got home. He didn’t want her to get cold standing outside like that.

Sometimes Rickon planned out kisses for the sole purpose of surprising her. Once he went a full day without kissing her at all, until right before they departed for the night.

But Shireen was starting to notice, and there was something about Rickon that was making her act more boldly. Shireen decided that she would surprise Rickon at least once, not the other way around.

Rickon, of course, had no idea what to expect when she mentioned that her dad wasn’t home and that he should come over. It’s not like Rickon hadn’t thought about it. He had definitely thought about it, he just didn’t think that she’d suggest it so soon.

“Are you sure you want me over?” Rickon asked, making sure to take her hand. He didn’t want her to think that he was saying no.

“I don’t see why not,” Shireen said. “We can watch a movie or something.”

“If you say so,” Rickon said. He had gotten to know Shireen extremely well over the past few weeks, but he still didn’t know if Shireen was being sincere about the movie. He’d just have to be ready.

Shireen’s house was indeed empty when they got there, and she quickly discarded her jacket. Rickon barely made it into her house before she had him pressed up against the door, kissing him fiercely. Rickon kissed her back, picking her up slightly. It was a while before they separated.

“I don’t think this is how people usually watch movies,” Rickon said, kissing his way across her jaw.

“I suppose we could actually watch a movie if you want,” Shireen said. She wiggled her way out of Rickon’s arms and into the living room.

Rickon followed her onto the sofa as she put a movie on. He waited until she was settled before he moved to grab her chin and take another kiss from her. “I never said I wanted to watch a movie,” Rickon said.

“Testing your luck?” Shireen asked, running her hands across his chest.

“Something like that,” Rickon hummed, pressing his lips to hers. He worked his hands over her legs and lifted her onto his lap.

Shireen let out a small yelp, and Rickon grinned. She’d have to get him back for that. She looped her arms around his neck, letting herself get lost in the kiss. Rickon complied, rubbing his thumbs into her sides as she began to pull them down on to the sofa. Soon, Rickon was bracing himself just above her, trying to get more small noises out of her. Shireen had her legs hooked around his and her hands slipped under his shirt feeling the flat of his back.

Rickon groaned as her fingers traced his spine, dipping around to follow the curve of his hips. Rickon’s breathing was getting shallower, and heat was starting to move to dangerous places in his body. Shireen’s fingers found their way under his waistband. Rickon thought he was going to lose it.

“Fuck, Shireen,” he mumbled.

“You’ll do no such thing.”

Rickon tensed, hearing the familiar voice of Stannis Baratheon. When did he get home? Rickon was mildly aware of his mouth flopping open and closed like a fish, but he couldn’t think of anything to do or say. Shireen wiggled her fingers a bit, not moving them from his pants.

She was biting back a smile. “My decision, Dad,” she said, smirking.

Rickon could feel the tension resonating off Stannis’s form. He didn’t know the dynamics of the Baratheon’s relationship. What was he supposed to do?

“I expect you’ll make good choices,” Stannis said finally, leaving the room.

A long breath escaped Rickon’s lungs, and Shireen burst out laughing. Rickon sat back. “Did you plan that?”

“Not at all,” Shireen said through her laughter. She looked pointedly at his groin. “But sometimes I get lucky.”

Rickon looked down. Fuck. She had managed to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. Rickon was half-hard in her living room and Stannis was still here.

“Then, you’re trying to get me in trouble,” Rickon decided.

Shireen laughed again. She leaned over Rickon, pressing her breasts against his chest and making sure to rub his groin. “Not at all.”

Rickon involuntarily bucked his hips against her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Rickon pouted. “This is entirely your fault.”

“I don’t see what I’m doing wrong,” Shireen said innocently, pressing a kiss to Rickon’s neck. “I thought you’d like this.”

Rickon blushed. “I’d also like to fuck you,” he hissed out. “But not while your dad’s here.”

This time, Shireen blushed. Rickon relished in seeing her cheeks so red. He reached out to stroke her face. “Too much?” he asked.

“Um, I never really – I mean, it’s just – there’s a –” Shireen was turning more red by the second.

Rickon sat her up and fixed his pants. “Not part of your plan?”

Shireen shook her head quickly. “I mean, maybe, but not now,” she mumbled. “There’s just…”

“It’s okay,” Rickon said. He leaned back on the cushions and pulled her down on top him. “I’ll wait for you. But I can still kiss you, right?”

Shireen let out a small laugh. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously cannot stop writing his pairing. Someone should stop me.


End file.
